


Tamed And House-Trained

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Mom!Kanaya [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Diapers, Fatstuck, Force-Feeding, Infantilism, Mommy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Weight Gain, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: After babying Karkat, Kanaya realises two things - she's good at it, and she wants to do it again.(A direct sequel toMaternal Instincts.)





	Tamed And House-Trained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Maternal Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191070). You can read this without having read it, but some things will make more sense if you read that first.
> 
> If you want to see Kanaya baby someone else, send me a request on my [Tumblr](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).

Kanaya hummed as she worked, filling the living room with the soft clacking of her sewing machine. She’d been much happier since taking Karkat into her care – just having someone to be responsible for made her feel important and loved, and she found herself wondering if there was a way to feel even better.

Eventually she came to the obvious solution – find someone else to take in, someone who needed security and safety, and do the same thing again. Ever since she’d made that decision, she’d been preparing her spare room as a second nursery, filling a new wardrobe with clothes for every size of her soon-to-be-growing baby.

She was so intent on her task that she didn’t even notice Karkat had stopped playing with his toys until he was right behind her, looking over her shoulder. “What’s this?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” She smiled softly, stopping her sewing for a moment to face him. “I’m just making some new clothes.”

Karkat examined the machine in silence for a few moments, clearly deep in thought as he chewed at his bottom lip. “But they’re too small for me.”

“They are.” She nodded. “But they’re not for you, dear, they’re for someone else.”

“Oh.” He seemed momentarily satisfied by the answer, but then had another question. “Who are you making it for?”

She hadn’t planned to tell him until everything was certain, but it didn’t feel right to lie to him or hide it. “I’m getting everything ready for your new sister.”

“Really?” Karkat’s face lit up at that, and Kanaya had to suppress a laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Yes, really. She’ll be… ‘arriving’ soon, and I want everything to be perfect for her.”

“Can I do anything?”

This time she couldn’t hold back a quiet chuckle, shaking her head slightly. “I think all you can do is let me give you a much-needed change, sweetie.

–

With Karkat already in the house, Kanaya knew she couldn’t afford to take things slow this time. So instead of gradually breaking her next target down over time, she simply drugged her chosen friend’s food and carried her home.

Nepeta was an obvious choice, once Kanaya had started thinking about it. She was isolated, lonely, self-sufficient far beyond what could be expected of her. Just thinking of her alone in that cave made Kanaya’s chest ache. Really, it was for the best that she was taking Nepeta into her care.

By the time Nepeta woke up she’d been put in an oversized crib, spread-eagle with her arms and legs bound to the corners. After her struggling proved useless she tried to cry out, only for it to be muffled by the tube sealed in her mouth.

She wasn’t left to be confused for long before she saw Kanaya, standing above her with a pair of headphones. “I’m sorry for the rude awakening. I thought I could put these on you before you woke up.” Leaning down into the crib, she reached to hold the bound troll’s head in place, fighting against her thrashing until she could cover her ears completely with the headphones.

“I’m sure you’re scared, dear, but I promise this is all for your own good. You’ll be much happier when it’s all done.”

Nepeta barely had any time to process that before her ears were filled with vague noises, drowning out the world around her and blending into each other before she could identify them. She felt the tube in her mouth jiggle a little, and her struggles renewed as she saw something begin to flow into it from a large tank at her cribside. It was overly sweet and slightly chocolatey, with the consistency of thick cream, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from reflexively swallowing it down as it filled her mouth.

Kanaya watched the whole process, trying not to think of the discomfort in Nepeta’s expression – it’d be worth it in the end, she knew. She watched as her new baby’s formula began to bloat her stomach, causing her shirt to rise up a little. She’d considered stripping her to start, but decided that could be done later, so the feline troll was still fully clothed – it’d be uncomfortable once she started to swell in earnest, but that could be dealt with later.

Nepeta continued to drink helplessly, the music in her ears slipping to the back of her mind as she spent more and more of her energy pulling on the ropes that restrained her. She could feel herself filling up, and yet there seemed to be no end to the thick substance. Surely she couldn’t take much more…

Just when she was sure she’d burst if she had any more, the pressure on her middle began to ease. She was confused by the sudden relief – why was she able to drink more, when she’d felt stuffed to the brim a moment before? That confusion turned to shame when she felt wetness against her backside and realised she’d began to wet herself without even noticing!

Nepeta was trapped under Kanaya’s unsurprised gaze as she continued to relieve herself, making more room for the sugary concoction. She tried to hold it in, but for some reason her bladder wouldn’t listen to her, and it wasn’t long before her bowels were following suit.

The remains of the meal she’d eaten previously began to force its way out of her, mixed with more of the formula she was chugging. She couldn’t hear the wet farts that heralded it, but she could clearly feel as her pants filled with mushy waste, squishing against the seat of her panties and caking her backside.

Nepeta squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears of shame staining her red cheeks. Kanaya tutted, sympathy clear on her face as she lowered the side of the crib. “Poor thing, soiling yourself already…” She could barely hear the troll’s motherly tone through the headphones, but it still coaxed a whimper out of her when she felt a hand press down on her damp crotch, flattening her hips and spreading the mess more thoroughly across her rump. “It’s alright, I’ll take care of you.”

Producing a pair of fabric scissors, Kanaya began to snip at her captive’s clothes, starting with her shirt and moving down. She took more care with the soiled jeans, lifting Nepeta’s hips slightly and keeping the mess contained before swiftly dumping the soiled garments in the pail. Nepeta’s humiliation only grew as she was stripped, and with her limbs bound she was helpless to cover or hide herself as her new caretaker slowly cleaned her off with wipes.

Once she’d cleaned all the muck off of her, Kanaya reached under the crib and produced a diaper, holding it up for Nepeta to see. “I don’t think we want that happening again, do we?” Without delay, she slid the garment under her hips and began taping it up, ignoring her subdued struggles. It was a bit big on her, lifting her butt a few inches off the crib, but with how much she was eating it’d only be a matter of time before it was just her size.

“You enjoy your dinner now, sweetie.” She patted Nepeta’s cheek, smiling kindly down at her. “I have to make dinner for my  _other_ sweetie, and then put him down for bed. You sit tight and I’ll come change you in the morning, alright?”

With that, she raised the crib’s bars again and walked to the door, being sure to turn off the lights as she did. The door closed, and Nepeta was left alone with only her filling formula and the lull of the music in her ears.

Nepeta whimpered into the tube – it was going to be a long night.

–

Kanaya had planned to check on her new charge first thing, but Karkat was fussy during his change and all through breakfast, and it had taken longer than she liked to settle him down with his toys. By the time she opened the nursery door, it was almost midday and the tank of formula was on its last dregs.

“I’m sorry it took so long, dear, how are you doing in here?”

Nepeta groaned weakly, barely stirring in the crib as Kanaya approached. The formula had started to plump her up, but her stomach was still massively bloated from a whole night of feeding. There were dried tear-tracks on her face – she’d cried during the night, and she obviously wasn’t well-rested at all.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Kanaya closed the door behind herself and approached, leaning down to pap Nepeta’s cheek. “You’ve had a hard night, haven’t you?” Slowly, she removed the tube from Nepeta’s mouth, lifting the headphones off of her so she could hear more easily.

“Mmm…” Nepeta tilted her head away, her eyes squeezed shut. “Tummy hurts…”

“I know, sweetie, I know.” Kanaya smiled softly, going about untying her. “Mommy’s going to make everything better.”

“Mommy?” She opened her eyes slightly, clearly confused.

“That’s right. I’m your new mommy.” The smile didn’t leave her face, only softening. “I’m going to take care of you now, alright?”

Nepeta sniffled and nodded, bringing her limbs in close to herself as they were freed.

“You look so tired… why don’t I put you down for a proper nap, and then when you wake up you can meet your new big brother?”

She only had the energy to nod, turning onto her side and barely reacting to the blanket that was draped over her. She was so obviously tired, a night of constant feeding and hypnotic suggestion leaving her as drained as she was filled.

“I know you’re upset, but everything’s going to get better now. You’ll love it here, I promise.”

Nepeta didn’t protest at all as the headphones were secured back over her ears – in fact, she relaxed slightly as the music came back, the creases around her eyes lessening as tension faded from her gradually.

“I’ll let you have a few more hours. Sleep tight, dearie.”

“Nn… night, mommy…” Nepeta mumbled as she drifted off, taking no time at all to fall into a deep sleep.

Kanaya smiled to herself as she backed out of the room, her steps light so as not to wake the sleeping troll. There was still a long way to go, but she was confident that Nepeta would be a happy and healthy part of their family soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
